My second chance
by rebinforever
Summary: [Based on the episode 3x03 "Quite a common fairy", to be exact on Regina's flashback.] Everyone knows that Regina didn't enter the tavern that night, and didn't met her soulmate. But for fate, this wasn't going to be the last time for them to meet. It seems that Robin Hood and the Queen had fall hard in love each other.
1. First meetings

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a23f0663dde42bc8a7b4eeed202a7e5"Robin was running the fastest his feet could, with a bunch of guards behind him. He turns in a corner of the hall unxepectedly and enters into the first room he sees. He was supposedly to be in the Merry Men's camp right now, but the thief got himself in trouble by not being carefull and quiet. But you have to admit it, Robin was made for cause trouble, he was the prince of thieves afterall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="067a62cfd0b529262e38e6eb4a22a475" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="067a62cfd0b529262e38e6eb4a22a475"He closes the door behind him, and sees his surroundings: a king-sized bed, a big wardrobe near a vanity and a couch in front of the fireplace. Maybe it was the princess chambers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3af91b86b9a8f3fe8ec43f69cfcd5a82" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3af91b86b9a8f3fe8ec43f69cfcd5a82""W-who are you?"asked a voice, a female voice. Robin tries to find where the voice came from by looking again at the room, and it turns out it was from the wardrobe "What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="833d91e6a5893eb3fd6647274cd3af9a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="833d91e6a5893eb3fd6647274cd3af9a"Robin walks directly to the wardrobe and opens the doors. Inside of it was lots of royal dresses, cloaks and a petit young girl with a white gown, hiding herself in a corner of the wardrobe "Please don't hurt me" she says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="068804c7d20c33b1684ddcdd182ebe28" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="068804c7d20c33b1684ddcdd182ebe28""I would never dream of it, milady"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="068804c7d20c33b1684ddcdd182ebe28" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="068804c7d20c33b1684ddcdd182ebe28"The girl looks at him, and Robin is amazed by her beauty: soft olive skin, black long hair, chocolate eyes and red natural lips. She was just so perfect, so stunnig in every way. Robin shakes away his thoughts and gives the brunnete a hand, she hesitates for a second but then takes it. The thief pulls the young girl out of the wardrobe, so he is facing her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb590e3772bd3c9a58156b03a0f30c92" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb590e3772bd3c9a58156b03a0f30c92""Robin Locksley,milady"the thief says "But most of people know me as the prince of thieves"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef20d12201b044c503376f2230bc6377" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef20d12201b044c503376f2230bc6377"The brunnete takes a step backwards when she hears the last part "Y-You are Robin Hood?"she asks shocked an the thief nods "But I mean no harm, I can promise that"Robin answered with a smile "And if you don't mind your majesty, I must go before your guards send me to the dungeons" Robin went to right to the balcony, but the brunnete's voice stopped him "Here. Take those" She gave him some of her jewerly and the thief looks at her " You need this more than me" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f88a00075f0d4050dd7f06b7f7dc384" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f88a00075f0d4050dd7f06b7f7dc384"He takes the jewels and for a second their hands touch, making the queen shiver, as well Robin. The thief began to fall from the balcony when he says "I didn't catch your name, milady"and the queen smiles, she looks down to answer "Regina, my name is Regina" Robin smiles "It was a pleasure, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Regina/em" and with that the prince of thieves starts again to climb off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c2cdff00d09eddd1aea5e43b2cf66c6"Regina watched him disappear through the night, while she was smiling so much that her cheeks hurt. The queen was lost with the features of the thief. That blue eyes, his dirty-blond hair, his perfect beard...his ass! He is so charming,so em style="box-sizing: border-box;"handsome. /emShe couldn't stop thinking at the bare touch of their hands, the softness of her with Robin's rough hands, and when the thief said her name, it felt so right in his mouth,in his lips. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh/em those lips! How much Regina would do only for.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f109b584a2bff34668c538ef0726d985" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f109b584a2bff34668c538ef0726d985""Your majesty!" interrumpts a guard from the door "A thief has seen in the halls of the castle, have you heard or seeing something suspicious?" Regina looks at the guard "No, I haven't" Of course she has, a moment before she was talking to him "Now go away and do some of your guard duties or whatever you call it" the queen says and the guard nods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab7a46d8f8bdd0a2b2a1dcbb083b18f5" -OQ-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef606e6688f96c8da25525c4b2f1d77a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef606e6688f96c8da25525c4b2f1d77a"It was around midnight, most of the Merry men already were sleeping, execept Robin, whom was thinking about certain brunnete queen. The thief just couldn't think another thing than the young and beautiful Regina, she looked so pure, so innocent in Robin's eyes. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The fairest of all realms, /emRobin thought as he smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e5de60507f0af581fd6f7fbc684281a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e5de60507f0af581fd6f7fbc684281a"He rolled over his bed, and now he was watching the roof of his tent. With a sigh, the thief muttered to himself "What you've done to me, Regina?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2c09ba1c418482300a2560097e1ad9b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2c09ba1c418482300a2560097e1ad9b"Robin thought again about the queen's beauty, until he finally got to sleep. He knew tomorrow was going to be a difficult day, only because of Regina./p 


	2. Falling for you

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86b9e60435456d81bc4c447bfe9be5ad"Today this wasn't one of those days, today Regina woke up with lovely thoughts about certain thief, causing her to smile from ear to ear. She quickly took a bath and put herself a blue royal dress, with her hair in a up-do. Someone knocks her door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a407cb193af49c19dc2bbea1b0c55694" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a407cb193af49c19dc2bbea1b0c55694""Your majesty"says a female voice, maybe a maid "The king has arrived the castle and wants to see you in the dining room" Regina sighs in frustration "Tell him I'm going" she answers with annoyance "Yes, your majesty"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3064d455c937b0da38a7b2e38492c1e7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3064d455c937b0da38a7b2e38492c1e7"Regina sats in her vanity chair and curses for a moment the king and his dear and beutiful daughter princess Snow. She wouldn't be right there in that dammned castle if the snowflake didn't tell her mother about the escape with Daniel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="097fa1352c5e742ccc9cb0f7536d076b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="097fa1352c5e742ccc9cb0f7536d076b"Daniel.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73fadbc5347bb63523e0fc6a092ccba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73fadbc5347bb63523e0fc6a092ccba7"The queen shaked away her thoughts and exited her chambers, walking to the dining room, where apparently the king was expecting her. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What he wants now?/em, asks Regina to herself,em style="box-sizing: border-box;" well/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"whatever it is, hope will be the fastest so I can get rid of him./em When she is in the dining room, the first thing she saw was the table full of food, and Leopold talking to her dammned daughter. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57cf8fecfca6e06280238c6bc4351cb2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57cf8fecfca6e06280238c6bc4351cb2" "There is my queen" Leopold stands up and kiss Regina. She fakes a smile, while in her mind was telling to kill the king, but unfortunately she couldn't "What did you call me for, Leopold?" she asks, still smiling "Well, as you know, my birthday is close. So I have decided to host a ball and invite everyone" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Great, a fucking ball/em, Regina thought, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"what more? A pig flying?! /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="972ef075a53339936ad3412f0d28f666" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="972ef075a53339936ad3412f0d28f666""But your birthday is a month away. Why to rush things?" said the brunette "Because the next month I'm going to visit king Midas, with Snow, of course" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Always thinking in her /em" That's the reason why I 'm going to host the ball" Leopold says "Now come and take breakfast with us" Regina only nodded, knowing that the next couple of hours would be so boring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c67f359ca30d8e6b4650618a6b1a3797" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c67f359ca30d8e6b4650618a6b1a3797" -OQ-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23709310fa76b31f1e97a19e562c539e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23709310fa76b31f1e97a19e562c539e"Robin was different, Little John knew that. He has watching him for a while, and he noticed how changed was his best friend, Robin had this goofy smile and a special shine in his eyes, looking like a total idiot. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maybe it is because of that girl Marian/em, little John thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b20ff99e1ecd3a3fbe6d9372a60631d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b20ff99e1ecd3a3fbe6d9372a60631d" Marian, daughter of nobles, was obviously interested in Robin, not only physically, also emotionally. But she maybe didn't know that Robin was interested in em style="box-sizing: border-box;"someone else/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee899827b17bb5b94cd4e9e6b7f429da" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee899827b17bb5b94cd4e9e6b7f429da""Hey Robin!" called little John walking to his best friend "What's up, little John?" the blue-eyed asked, still smiling like an idiot "You seem a little em style="box-sizing: border-box;"distracted/em, Robin. Something happened yesterday?" Robin frowned in confusion "What? No! Of course nothing happened yesterday, John!"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" I only met a young and beautiful brunette/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"girl whom is the/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"queen,/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"just that/em, Robin thought, smiling widely, again like an idiot "Then why are you smiling like a totally idiot, Robin?"asked John smirking "Did you meet someone?" Robin nodded, remembering the stunning Regina "Well, I'm so happy for you mate! Come on, you have to tell me about the lass!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="573590d764571149b9fd11e8320ea647" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="573590d764571149b9fd11e8320ea647"They both sat in one of the lodges around the fire "Now, tell me mate" said John, and Robin sighed "How is her? Is it the girl? Marian?" Robin's smile faded when he heard that name. Marian was nothing compared to Regina, he knows that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b93a46c0f98aefe197087db5093558eb" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b93a46c0f98aefe197087db5093558eb" "It isn't Marian, John. And I've told you, Marian is pretty,honestly not my type" answered the thief "Butem style="box-sizing: border-box;" she/em, she is so beautiful, so stunning in every way. I just can't get her out of my mind, I just can't. Everytime I think about her... takes my breath away" Robin says and John smiles. "She sounds wonderful, Robin. Did you asked her name?" Robin smiles "Regina, her name is Regina" answers the blue-eyed, still remembering the queen's voice. Little john can't help but smile as well "You should ask her on a date, mate" Robin looks at his best friend "Why you said so, John?" Little John just laughs "Oh my poor Robin! Haven't you noticed? You have fallen for the lass, mate!" Robin blushes a little "Really?" John laughs again "Of course Robin! Why I would lie to you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13d262160fc2388fac48f896c178850d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13d262160fc2388fac48f896c178850d""I'm not saying that you're a liar, John" the thief says "I'm only saying that...Oh God! John you're right" Robin buries his face in his own hands "I think I've fallen for Regina" he mumbles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8151cb8f4162a1f03a9f031ae598a3dc" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8151cb8f4162a1f03a9f031ae598a3dc"Of course Robin had fallen for her, and they only met the night before. It might be crazy for any other person if he tells them about it, but for Robin it wasn't crazy, quite interesting, but not-so-crazy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9463250843392529ee47f769b9470c3" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9463250843392529ee47f769b9470c3"Meanwhile in the castle, Regina was in her balcony, still thinking about the past events with Robin. Since the thief escaped, she couldn't think nothing more than him, his blue eyes, those eyes where she could drown. His smile, and also those dimples, everytime Regina wanted to kiss.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f359a5421a1e0417e85ab25fef27b718" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f359a5421a1e0417e85ab25fef27b718""Robin, where are you?" she asked herself, looking at the horizon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb0fbabfe94802379503a63d6b29acaa" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb0fbabfe94802379503a63d6b29acaa"Silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fdcccf536f26c66140be368c29f8fac" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fdcccf536f26c66140be368c29f8fac""Regina?" asked the lovely voice of Snow White./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a983b0b3cc8e477ceec1a0860096c30" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a983b0b3cc8e477ceec1a0860096c30"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Really?!/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"First the ball and now her?!/em thought Regina. The queen turned to see the little girl now in front of her, she was smiling like always. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ugh. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f4c48d7aaf576c56f730e93c5b76014" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f4c48d7aaf576c56f730e93c5b76014""Yes Snow?" said Regina in the most kind voice she could./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="858f933db5df464cacca928062834a3c" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="858f933db5df464cacca928062834a3c""I was hoping...if we can go to pick some flowers? And make crowns?" the girl responded innocently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9e5edd78b036fa52374a2563201e1d8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9e5edd78b036fa52374a2563201e1d8""Of course,Snow! Come on, let's go"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ba0cf341f7cca0dbe15468856fef61c" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ba0cf341f7cca0dbe15468856fef61c"This time Regina said it genuinely, one of her favorite things apart from picking apples from her apple tree and riding Rocinante, was making flower crowns in her free time. Well, she always had free time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="917140f74cc668e957198a6ff7090c46" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="917140f74cc668e957198a6ff7090c46"Soon, both of them were in the garden picking beautiful flowers, before turning them into flower crowns. The snowflake made one of snowbells, while Regina made it of daisies and some primroses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


End file.
